Charmed Reborn
by immortal-one
Summary: All new version of Charmed. Three sisters are again brought together to become the fated Charmed Ones. But things are still as bad as ever and are getting worse. Welcome a new generation of witches trying to live normally or at all.
1. Chapter 1 A Night Out In Town

Hello all. I do not own Charmed or the characeters created by the writers. However all the other characters are mine. Have fun reading it. I certainlyam having fun writing. Also I'm open for any advice and ideas for this story. Thanks to my readers

Triad Calls: Return To Magic

Chapter 1 A Night Out In Town

She paused slightly before sipping her drink. She glanced at the girl next to her who wasn't doing too good.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked politely.

"Please, I don't need anyone else telling me how I utterly fail at..." She glanced at the ceiling and then quickly downed a shot of alcohol and finished. "everything."

The young lady held her glass. She didn't want to seem nosy or anything. But that's what people did when they went to bars, right?

"One of those days, huh?" She said and sipped the drink.

"My name's Phoenix by the way." Phoenix held out her hand.

"Nice name. Sounds familiar." She took her hand and shook it. Phoenix smiled and laughed to herself , she continued sipping her drink.

"What are you drinking? Looks good." The woman qestuioned looking at the glass.

"I don't think you'd like it. It's non-alcoholic. It's called a virgin margarita."

"Phew, I thought the reason for going to a bar was to get drunk. Phoenix."

"Oh dear Preyu it is. But I don't drink." Phoenix answered.

"...huh how did you know my name? Preyu asked slurring her words.

"I am your sister after all. I've been looking for both of you. Then you are Preyu Halliwell?" Phoenix deep jade green eyes almost seemed to glow under her firey red hair.

"Phoenix..I knew that name was familar. But..but you died in that fire 7 years ago."

"I'm going to have tell you that you're both wrong and right. I did die that day. But I like my namesake I was reborn from the ashes. And I need your help to find Pallas." Phoenix said as she looked into Preyu's dark milky hazel eyes. Preyu began to fiddle with her hair, a sign of nervousness.

"I can't." She said and ordered another drink.


	2. Chapter 2 In Between Moments

This isn't my best work but it'll get better. But I'll stop writing this if I don't get reviews or at least people saying they wanna read it. I really love Charmed but this idea can't get in gear without people really wanting it to. I'll admit this chapter isn't the most interesting but this next one is going to rock.

Chapter 2 In Between Moments

"What do you mean you can't?" Phoenix cried.

Preyu got up from her bar stool and went to grab her jacket. She placed a generous amount of money on the bar. The bar matron waved and then Phoenix stepped in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look, Phoeeeenix I'm drunk right now. This isn't connecting. So I'm telling you I'm not giving up my life for this crappp, okayyyy." She slurred even more.

"Preyu, you can't keep running and well I knew you were drunk. Ii thought maybe I could get you to agree that way actually the only way."

"…it'll still be no when I sober up. Get out of my way before I have to fight you. Because really starting to put me in one."

"You're in no condition to drive. I drive you home." Phoenix grabbed her sister's keys without much of a fight. And they walked out to her car. Phoenix helped his sister into the passanger's seat and got in without a word. She started the ignition by this time Preyu was asleep. She never was the kind who could hold her own when It came to liquor. She felt like she was almost home again driving through the city, making her way to Preyu's comfy apartment.

Phoenix turned the radio on and turned it down when Preyu moved. She stopped in front of the apartments where Preyu used to live and remembered that she had moved. She let her hands rest of the wheel. Before deciding her place was better suited anyway, even if it was a hotel. She drove quickly through the streets and parked her rental car a block away and then helped her sister up to her room. After watching the news and eating some popcorn, Phoenix finally drifted off to sleep.

"Phoenix, hey Phoenix. Time to wake up." Her sister's voice called.

Phoenix slowly opened her eyes and was amazed at Preyu's appearance. But then she remembered that was a talent. Phoenix lifted her body into a sitting position.

"Where are my keys?" She asked with a tone of anger in her voice.

Phoenix took a glance at her messy hotel room. So that's why she hadn't left without saying a word.

"In my right coat pocket." Phoenix said realizing that her sister was going to take a lot of time to get her to join.

Preyu grabbed the coat and fished inside for the keys and gave Phoenix a dirty look.

"My bad, the other pocket." She smiled sheepishly.

Preyu grabbed her keys and was headed for the door.

"You're not even going to stay for breakfast. It's free."

"No." She said and opened the door and paused, "thanks for keeping me safe. But I'm not going back now…or ever." With that she stepped into the hallway and shut the door. Phoenix knew this wasn't going to be easy. It never was especially when it came to maigc. Sometimes she wondered how her ancestors handled it.. She sat down and searched for her purse from it she pulled a ragged old brown address book. It was hard for her to read all the addresses because of the fire but for some strange reason both of her sister's addresses hadn't been touched. She thought for a moment. If she could get Pallas to join her first maybe Preyu would have to join to watch over them. She dropped the book into her purse, straightened out her room, and left. She went to the main desk and stopped.

"I would like to extend my stay for a week." She said to the young girl there.

"Wow, you have pretty eyes." The young girl replied and seem embarrassed, she had not meant to say it out loud.

"Thanks."

"You said you wanted to extend your stay Miss Turner?"

"Yes a week please. No make it 2. Can I do that?"

"Sure. Will that be credit or cash?"

"Cash." Phoenix said and handed the bills to the young girl. She got her receipt and left. She looked at the address. This was going to be fun tracking her down. It would be more entertaining if she had to fight. Phoenix always loved a good fight. She thought again. This was Pallas, though. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long to get straightened out again.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Will You Run To?

Chapter 3 Long Way Down

A pretty brown-haired young lady sat stressfully into her chair. She began twisting her fingers into her hair, a bad habit of hers. She had just gotten a message from a person who was supposed to be dead. It had been from her younger sister Phoenix. The message had went something like this.

"Hello Pallas. This is your sister Phoenix. I know what you're going to say but please let me explain. I've been reborn. If you want proof here it is. I'm sorry about burning Mr. Bowtie. But he was possessed. I'm coming for you..." The message ended there and left Pallas with a lot of unanswered questions. She didn't know how to react at this moment. She wished her pychiatrist Dr. Sithton wasn't on vacation. She had been able to live a semi-normal life, thanks to him.

She was tempted to just leave work but knew that it wouldn't be easy. She didn't like her co-workers, most of them anyway. The only people she could stand was Erin, a girl who started when she did. And Ryan was the cute new guy. She sat back in her chair and grabbed a granola bar from her secret drawer. She was eating in happily when she heard someone knocking on her door. She stopped in mid bite and threw it away. She was relieved to hear Ryan's voice.

"Miss Halliwell, can I come in?" He asekd from behind the door.

"Yes, come in." She said and tried to brush the few crumbs left from her granola bar. He opened the door and walk in. Pallas had a moment where she felt like she was in old time romance movie. There he was. He stood about 5' 11" with short slightly spikey hair and baby blue eyes. And his body was scuplted perfection.

"Miss Halliwell? You uh have some crumbs on your blouse." He said as kindly as possible. Pallas felt herself turn red with stupidity as she wiped the few crumbs she had missed.

"Where can I set these?" He had a stack of papers in his left hand.

"Oh yeah, you can set them over there." She pointed to a messy stack of papers. He set them there and then paused again. He smiled at her.

"You know Miss Halliwell we should go out sometime. I mean I know we aren't supposed to do that. But I really like you." He said to her.

"Really. That's so sweet of you." She was finally able to smile.

"I have to go talk to Mr. Peireson." He announced and left. Pallas had forgotten about the call and was on cloud nine. She hadn't had a date in 2 years. And here this handsome young man had just practically asked her out. And then another tapping came to her door. She was popular today. She opened it and pulled Erin in. Erin looked confused. Pallas had thought that Erin had seen Ryan leave. But she looked worried.

"Pallas there's a girl out there who is claiming to be your sister. It's not Preyu. I thought you only had one sister." She cried. Pallas carefully opened the door and winced. She grabbed Erin and pushed her out the door. She handed her a random stack of papers.

"Please do this for me." She pleaded.

"Are you in trouble with the law or something?" Erin said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's nothing like that. Please just do it for me."

"Fine, fine. But you owe me one."

"Okay, okay." Pallas said and shoved her the rest of the way. Erin used to be an actress so the falling and distraction was no problem. Pallas slipped out unnoticed. And to her surprise Ryan was waiting for her in his car.

"Hey, are you okay? You wanna lift?" He asked.

"Okay, let's get out of here." She replied and got into car.

He hit the gas and they sped from the building with incredible speed. Pallas was taken off guard after a few seconds of driving, he stopped suddenly. The doors locked and he smiled that oh so familar smile. Another win for evil, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Possessed Teddy Bears And Fast

Odd name for a chapter but it seems my Charmed is doing better than my other stories. So here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. You'll get to find out what happened "that" night in the next chapter. Come on I have build some suspense, right?

Chapter 4 Possessed TeddyBears And Fast Cars

The car stopped with a halt and Ryan pulled out a nasty looking dagger, Pallas eyed it carefully."You're not Ryan, are you?" Pallas asked without surprise in her voice.

"For being a potential charmed one, you sure aren't very intuitive." He smiled and Pallaswas able to catch a sight of his demonic side in his cat-like eyes. Pallas tried to stay calm but realized she wouldn't survive if she did. She tried to unlock the door again but was refuted. He slammed her into the passenger side door. He had her pinned under his knees. He brought the dagger up into the air..

"Stay still this is going to hurt a little." He said with a big grin.

"Oh sure it's only going to hurt a little. I mean you're only going to stab my eye out." She cried angrily. He laughed.

"Alright, so it's going to hurt a lot." Pallas watched his grin grow even more. She knew that it was inhumanly impossible but then again he wasn't human. The dagger was inching closer. She tried not to wince but failed. She gathered her last bit of her energy and freed her hands. She didn't understand why thedagger wasn't in her eye. Then she peeked and was relieved that she had frozen him. She maneuvered her way from underneath him and opened the door. When she was free she ran as fast as possible. And it was fast becauseshe used to be in track.

"Hey Pallas, are you okay? You wanna ride?" came a voice from the right side of her. It was Phoenix or at least she hoped it was. Pallas eyed her skeptically and wasn't going to get in the car but then she saw that "Ryan" was getting up. She flung open the door, jumped in, slammed it shut and motioned for Phoenix to press the gas pedal. Phoenix made a sloppy u-turn and hit the gas pedal with all her might. As they left "Ryan" behind,Phoenix smiled as she blasted the radio. Pallas scowled and turned down the music. Phoenix frowned.

"You know that wasn't very nice of you to run from me. You almost got yourself killed." Phoenix stated.

"Hey, don't play that on me. How was I supposed to know you were my sister. I mean you could've been some demon." Pallas argued.

"Who else would know about the teddy bear?" Phoenix said and turned to radio up a notch up higher.

"Excuse me, we are talking about the same teddy bear that you burned to a crisp because it was apparently possessed," Pallas argued loudly and turned the radio down again.

"My car, Pallas. You're not in charge of it." Phoenix said to her harshly.

There was a small moment of odd silence between the two. Pallas took in some air and pushed it out making a sigh. She glanced out the window.

"I just want to know what happened that night?" Pallas asked without looking at Phoenix.

Suddenly the car came to a halt and Phoenix glanced at Pallas. Her eyes were tired and confused.

"Fine but not here. We'll go to my place.


	5. Chapter 5 The Burning Pain

Chapter 5 is up. It tells a little bit about the past. Chapter 6 is going to have some familar faces. Also I hope you like. I getting better at editing, don't you think? Well I'm probably going to redo chapters 1-3 so they look more presentable.

No flames for the cliche going back to the past and all that.

Chapter 5 The Burning Pain

Phoenix took the lid off the small coffee cup and blew on it. She dropped in 4 or 5 packets of sugar and some creme. Pallas watched her and shook her head.

"How can you drink it like that?" She said with a look of disgust. She sipped her black coffee and then set it down.

"How can you drink it like that? I mean just plain. Yuck." Phoenix's green eyes seemed to smile.

"Phoenix, this is your place?" Pallas said skeptically and glanced around the run-down coffee shop.

"They have the best coffee, though and good coffee cake to. And my hotel room isn't all that great" She said as she bite into the large peice of cake.

"Alright, can we discuss what we were set here to do?" Pallas questioned almost whispering. Phoenix swallowed her food and took another drink of her coffee.

"You know being reborn has it's drawbacks." Phoenix stated.

"Well that's only obvious, magic always has drawbacks." Pallas replied.

"Yes, I know that. But this one is a very inconvient drawback. I only remember bits and peices. Not all my memories are intact and that night is blurry."

Pallas looked disappointed, she sank into her chair.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked.

"Only a little. I mean, don't you remember anything?" Phoenix looked confused.

"Something happened when Preyu said she was going to stop using magic. It affected me and all my memories with magic started to slip away from me. I barely remember that you were my sister and how you died." Pallas explained.

Phoenix was listening with her eyes closed, when Pallas was done she opened them.

"This is why we need to get Preyu to join us. Until then I'll tell you what I remember." Phoenix answered and took in a deep breathe.

"It was late at night..."

The girls were huddled around 7 lite candles, whispering back and forth. One of them touched the flame and made it grow brighter.

"See I told you we were special." She spoke a little louder than she was supposed to and the eldest scalded her.

"Be quiet Phoenix. If mom and dad hear us we'll be grounded for sure." She said.

"Hey, look! Preyu, Phoenix!." The little brown haired girl laughed as she threw up a ball and froze it in mid-air before it hit the ground.

"Wow! That is so cool. Let's trade powers."

"That's not how it works Phoenix. Pallas stop that. We should be more careful about such things. Magic is dangerous. We shouldn't be playing around with it." Preyu announced.angerily with her hands on her hips. All the girls laughed when knick-knacks started floating off the shelves. Even Preyu was delighted.

"This is awesome."

"Phoenix! Get out of the way!" Preyu shouted.

Phoenix watched as the fireball flew towards her. Pallas was knocked out on the floor. The fireball seemed to go in slow motion as it consumed her.

"That's all I remember." Phoenix stated and took another drink. Pallas was almost in tears. She had to look away from Phoenix.

"Hey, it didn't hurt as much as you think." Phoenix said shaking her head. Pallas burst into tears. Phoenix handed her a napkin and sat down.

"Come on Pallas. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. I should've listened to Preyu. But I didn't. That was my mistake...a mistake that killed mom and dad." Phoenix felt her eyes getting moist, she wiped her before Pallas turned around.

"I remember now Phoenix. Thanks." Pallas replied. She got up and sat next to Phoenix. They both hugged and for no reason at all started to laugh. They didn't care that the people aroundthem thought they were strange. After a moment, they stood up.

"Let's go get Preyu." Pallas said with conviction. She set some money on the table and they both left.


	6. Chapter 6 Oh How Precious

I had some trouble revamping sorry about that. Everythings's okay now. So here you go. I know I said there was going to be some familar faces and there will be soon enough

Chapter 6 Oh How Precious

Preyu had sobered up completely now and couldn't help but want to start drinking again. She knew that it was really her sister Phoenix who had visithed her and asked her to join her in the battle between good and evil. But she wanted no part in it. In fact after the fire that took everything she had and left her with pain, no parents, and a younger sister to care for, she had renounced magic and even did a spell on her so she couldn't used magic. She knew that had forced Pallas to forget to lose memories but she was doing alright for herself now. In fact she had recommended that she see the doctor she seen. Dr. Smitheryton or something like that She didn't know and she didn't care.

"I need a drink." She said aloud and thought about going to a bar. She knew that things were going down and nothing was going to stop it. Not even the so-called "Charmed" ones. She glanced in the mirror and almost cried out. Her normal blond hair seemed darker and uglier than usual. Her shiny blue eyes were no longer shiny. She sighed and sat down. With no warning, something fell from her dresser. She bent down to pick it up and then there was a flashing light. Before her stood Prue Halliwell, the Prue who which her middle name was given to her for. The Prue who had died fighting the toughest battle between good and evil. The same woman who tried to live a normal life. Preyu held a pretty necklace in her hands.

"Preyu, you seem to be hurting." Prue's spirit said.

Preyu snorted heavily. She was in no mood for a spiritual visit from anyone.

"Listen to me. You have to accept this. You can't pretend like you're not a potential "Charmed" one."

"Please, I don't want to hear this. I'm through with magic and all it's struggle and nothing anyone says will get me to change my mind. So go already." Preyu cried as she threw the necklace at Prue, who amazingly caught it.

"But you're a spirit. You're not supposed to be able to touch things." Prue laughed at herself and seemed to be concentrating hard on the necklace. She looked up.

"I am. Looks like you haven't lost your touch after all. You don't have to decide now. But time's running out and if you three don't do something quick, there won't be anyone to stop what's coming next." Prue explained.

"What's coming next?" Preyu lightened up.

"I have to go I'm sorry..." And Prue was gone. But Preyu noticed the necklace looked a lot shinier than it had before. She picked it up and shook her head. Even with this visit, she did not want to accept her role in it. She went to the fridge and grabbed her bottle of Jack Daniels.


	7. Chapter 7 The Blame Game

I know, I know. I haven't updated this story in awhile. So I decided I would. Of course my favorite is Phoenix but we shall see if that changes throughout the story. I really do like this story and I hope I can finish it soon. Thanks to my readers as always you make writing a lot easier and I thank you for anything you might have to say to me.

Chapter 7 The Blame Game

Pallas and Phoenix stepped up to Preyu's appartment and paused.

"Do you think she's still home?" Phoenix asked.

"She is." Pallas rang the doorbell once and after a moment rang it a couple more times.

A noise could be heard. It sounded like someone had tripped and fell over something. And then Preyu opened the door, she didn't look happy as she was rubbing her right knee.

"Is there a reason you are here bothering me?" She asked angrily.

"Preyu, what is your problem? Are you drunk again?" Pallas inquired putting her hands on her hips.

"So what if I am? You can't stop me." Preyu cried louder than even she expected.

"I'm not here to judge you. Do what you want. We are here to get you..." Pallas began.

"Get me...what is all that about? Listen I am not picking up another magic anything. So you can get out of here now." Preyu growled.

"We're coming in." Phoenix said and pushed past Preyu who had no control of her balance. Pallas brushed past her as well. She wrinkled her nose and looked in disgust at the pigstye her sister was living in. She'd come in times before but it had never been this bad.

"You got a problem with how I live, princess." Preyu said and sat comfortably in one of her chairs.

"Preyu, what is wrong with you?" Phoenix asked softly.

Pallas sighed as Preyu stumbled to stand up. She was fuming by now and the Jack was only fueling it.

"You want to know what's wrong, Phoenix or whoever you are? My life was ruined the day you and mom and dad died and you want to know what's wrong with me. I've tried lving my life and things just never seem to go my way and you want me to tell you what's wrong. It's not enough I've got you and princess bothering me...no now I have Prue showing up from the astral plane or whatever you want to call it. I still have no idea what's going on and you want to come get me. I don't think so. Get out!" Preyu cried in anger.

"Prue came to see you. What did she tell you?" Phoenix questioned.

"I don't know what she was talking about. She gave me this, though." Preyu fished the pendant out of her pants pocket and dropped it on the floor.

"You're a jerk, Preyu. And you know I hate being called princess." Pallas said stiffly still standing. She hated mess and so without thinking she began to pick up the bottles and tossing them into the garbage. Meanwhile her and Phoenix just sat there. Phoenix bent and picked up the pendant. She held it tightly in her hands. Tears started to flow before she even realized what she was seeing. She was watching herself as a young child playing with her sisters and they were having fun tossing a ball into the three of them. Phoenix got up to leave and glanced sadly at her sister. She placed the pendant on the table and looked at Pallas.

"Come on. I'm not going to force anyone to do anything." Phoenix said.

Pallas stopped what she was doing. She quickly finished as she never liked to leave anything unfinished. The two turned to leave.

"Wait! You don't have to leave right now. I'm sorry." Preyu said. Pallas could tell she was sobering up and the three of them sat down. At first it was really strange and quiet. No one said a word at first. Phoenix wiped her tears away trying not to show too much pain.

"I'm sorry." She said very softly almost to where the others couldn't hear it.

"Sorry for what?" Preyu asked.

"Sorry for everything. It was my fault for what happened that night."

"Don't even start that kind of talk, Phoenix. Do you hear me?" Preyu stated.

"That night was a bad night and it was not our fault. It was that demon's fault for what happened. But that's the past and if we ever want to get on with our lives we have to realize it was a mistake and keep going." Pallas said suddenly.

"She's right, you know. This blaming game is getting way too old. The past is the past. We need to talk about what's going on, right now."

"Okay, but you're not going to like what I have to say." Phoenix began.

"Give us your best shot, fireball." Preyu laughed.


End file.
